


Earth 27

by gypsyme



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Love, married, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyme/pseuds/gypsyme
Summary: Cisco finds a video from Earth 27





	Earth 27

"So, I accidentally did something." Cisco started. A nervous smile on his lips as he stood in front of all his friends, quickly gaining their attention. He knew he shouldn’t have did what he did but frankly he was bored and when you have the ability to breach to different earths — ya think, _why the hell not?_

"Something like what?" Barry asked, taking a step forward. Noticing the uneasy look on his friends face.

"I might have found out what our other doppelgänger's are like on every different earth." Awkwardly shimmying his hands as if he did something extraordinary. "I mean haven't we all wondered what we're like on different earths?"

"Earth two has told us enough." Caitlin grumbled. Referring to her discovery of her other personality, Killer Frost.

"Yeah, c'mon man, don't you think that's a bit intrusive?" Barry added. Folding his arms in front of him.

"Not really because it's us but like it's not."

"It's definitely not." Iris laughed lightly.

"I even got a scraped up some video from over there—"

"How did you even get a video from a different earth," Harry quickly butted in. "Exactly what earth are we even talking about right now. You can't just tamper with other people's lives Ramon."

Cisco rolled his eyes at the sound of the name Ramon but answered the question anyway. "I didn't exactly tamper with anything. I breached myself over. Looked around a bit. Literally all I did was search our names and a video happened to come up with Barry's name," he shrugged his shoulders as if it was the most reasonable explanation ever.

"A video just came up with my name?" Barry asked.

"Now that I think about it, what if earth 27 you has like a sex tape locked away." Cisco laughed. Thinking about the possible outcome. "I'm gonna play it!"

"What?!" Barry immediately intervened. "We don't even know what's—"

His words were silenced by the static sounding through out the room. Everyone quickly turning to look at the screens on the wall. Revealing Barry Allen himself. His face zoomed in by whichever camera was recording, like he was trying to adjust it or something.

_"Is this thing on? I never know how to work it." Barry says. "Babe, could you make sure this thing is on?"_

_"I swear sometimes I feel like I married an old man." A familiar voice everyone knew all too well now came through the speakers. Only seconds later to reveal Iris West._

_"Last time I thought this thing was on I missed the entire game." Barry reminisced the disappointment that filled him when he realized the memory card was completely empty. "Don was mad at me for two weeks for that."_

_"You know he can't stay mad at you forever," Iris assured him. Not hesitating to lean over and press a soft kiss against Barry's lips. Two small smiles threatening both of their mouths as they pulled apart. "Your his favorite guy."_

_"As much as he might like me. He's a mama's boy all the way."_

_"Yeah and what about Nora?" Iris giggled. "She's a daddy's girl. No one else exists when your around."_

_"Speaking of the two little devils." Barry softly whispered as he flickered his gaze over to the his two minions running down the stairs — one after the other. Laughter filling the air, as Don chased Nora, in hopes to get his hat back. Little Nora's light giggles immediately heading towards her father as she jumped into his arms, indicating she wanted him to pick her up._

_"What's going on here?" Iris asked, crossing her arms in front her._

_"Nora won't give me back my hat."_

_"I was just playing Don." Nora rolled her eyes before giving it to him._

_"Whatever." The little boy grumbled before looking up to his father. "Are you sure that thing is working okay?"_

_"Yeah buddy, I'm sure." Barry nodded. "Ready for the big game?"_

_"Yeah!" Don spoke enthusiastically as he allowed his mother to fix his hat. "Papa Joe said he's going to meet us there. So make sure you save him a seat, okay?"_

_"Will do baby." Iris smiled at her son's words pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Maybe we should head out, we wouldn't want to be late, would we?"_

_"No." The two twins spoke in unison as they headed towards the front door to put on their shoes._

_"I don't know how we ended up with twins." Iris shook her head staring at the two as she leaned into Barry's side, wrapping her arm around his torso._

"They're perfect." Barry commented.

_"So perfect." Iris agreed. "Turn that off and save some battery for the game please. We don't need Don giving you the silent treatment again."_

_"Shit, yeah, your right." Barry quickly moved over to the camera stand and clicking the off button._

Silence stood still around everyone as they took time to really take in what everyone just saw. Barry and Iris frozen in place as they awkwardly glanced towards each other. Barry nervously rubbing the back of his head as he thought of that ever actually being them.

"It was domestic Barry and Iris." Cisco said. In a bit of daze. "I'll be honest, that isn't what I was expecting to see at all."

"I-I'm going to- yeah, I have somewhere to be." Barry started. Not sparing another glance as he rushed out of the room.

Iris frowned for a second before she went rushing after him. Quickly falling in step with him, brushing her hand up against his arm — signaling for him to stop. "Hey, are you okay?"

"What?" Barry said. His voice coming out higher than usual. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine." Iris admitted. "That was weird wasn't it? A bit overwhelming too even if it really wasn't us."

"Yeah..exactly." Barry nodded. His hand finding the back of his neck — that awkward little move he always did. "Just the though of..."

"Us married with twins?"

"Sounds fake." Barry chuckled. Letting out a deep breath as he leaned up against the wall.

Iris softly smiled at his words. Her brown eyes settled on him as he got lost in thought, thinking about god knows what. It was weird though, the second her doppelgänger self appeared on the screen, she wasn't shocked. It was almost as if it was normal. Like that's how it was suppose to be. Also, it didn't help that that would be third time that it was showed that they're married.

"That's the third time." Iris slowly said. Softly biting into her lower lip.

"What's the third time?" Barry asked. Confused.

"The third time we've seen us married. The news paper. Earth Two. Now, Earth Twenty-Seven."

"Wow I didn't even think of that."

"Do you think the universe is trying to tell us something?" Iris asked as she moved a bit closer to him. Her hands gently touching his torso as she grabbed a hold on him. Tilting her head slightly as she stared up at him.

"It might be," he nodded. His green eyes focused on her lips. Barry didn't even bother asking as he carefully leaned down, capturing her soft lips with his own. Everything always seemed to fall away whenever they kissed. Like the touch of each other's lips were the answer to all of their problems.


End file.
